Field
This disclosure is generally related to machine-based financial and health advising. More specifically, this disclosure is related to a method and system for generating customized messages based on observed user interactions with a website and user response to dialog.
Related Art
High net worth individuals frequently have financial and health advisors who guide them through the complex choices available in life in order to obtain maximum benefit from their investments and lifestyle choices. They may also have a life coach to advise them on career moves and a personal trainer or a nutritionist to advise them on exercise and diet. However, advice for individuals without such extensive resources is frequently non-existent or limited and lacking in concrete suggestions targeted to an individual's personal data.
Some web sites offer tailored advice to individuals interested in financial planning. However, such websites typically require a human advisor to provide the personal advice, which may be an additional expense not acceptable to the average employee or investor.